Baby Mine, Don't You Cry
by MusicHeart08
Summary: The universe refused to give Tony the child he desired for so long. So, if he wasn't going to be given one, he would just have to find one himself. And that is just what he did. His beautiful baby boy, Peter Stark. Tony was going to love him forever. (Tony de-ages Peter into a baby to have him for his son) Story is better
1. Rebirth

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart**_

_**Never to part, baby of mine**_

* * *

All Tony ever wanted was a child of his own.

Not just any child, a baby. A perfect little baby to have and to love with all his heart.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

The universe had it out for him ever since he was born.

His father never paid much attention to him, and never even said that he loved him. Tony's mother was kind but they both died in a car crash.

Because of the very large inheritance, his parents had left him, women constantly fell in love with him for that reason alone.

None of them were too eager on the idea of having a family.

It didn't matter, he didn't really want a wife.

He wanted a child.

Tony had been to dozens of orphanages but nothing clicked. None of the babies or the children seemed like the right one.

It seemed hopeless as if Tony was destined to be alone forever.

And then one day, it happened.

The man had been driving home when walking out of a sandwich shop.

There he was. The one he was going to have and to call his son.

It was a boy with light brown curly hair and hazel brown eyes. He was small but not scrawny, wearing a Midtown Tech School hoodie and simple jeans.

But he was perfect in every way.

Sure he was a teenager but that was just a minor and temporary problem.

After that encounter, Tony went straight home and did his research to find out everything about his new son.

His name was Peter Parker, he was fifteen years old, birthday is August 10th. A student at Midtown School of Science and Technology, top of his classes. A deep love for science and robots. His parents had passed away when he was younger and he was currently in the custody of his aunt because his uncle died recently.

Perfect in every way.

Tony was able to find a nice, secluded house, somewhere no one would be able to bother them in.

Soon it would just be him, and his son.

Exactly how it was meant to be.

* * *

It was just a little bit before noon when Peter had left Ned's house and began walking home.

The sun was radiating hot in the sky, even behind the fluffy white clouds that blocked its rays.

As the teen turned a corner towards a nearly empty street, he noticed a grown man carrying a large box towards the opened trunk of a black Cherokee Jeep.

The man had sweat trailing down his face as he struggled to carry the box to his car.

Almost immediately, Peter rushed over.

"Do you want help with that, sir?"

The man looked over at him before nodding.

"That would be nice, thanks."

Peter quickly grabbed one side of the box, it was heavy but with the two carrying it together it became less of a struggle.

It didn't take long until they had reached the truck and could finally place the heavy box down.

"There it is," the man sighed pushing the box further into the trunk.

Both the man and the teen leaned against the side of the car to catch their breath.

"Thanks again, kid," he said between heavy breaths, "I really needed an extra hand,"

"It's all good," Peter responded as he wiped drops of sweat off his forehead.

After a few seconds of silence, the man reached a hand out towards Peter.

"Tony Stark,"

Peter smiled and returned the gesture

"Peter Parker,"

"Nice to meet you, Peter" Tony smiled back. After letting go of the smaller hand, he gestured to the building in front of them.

"I've got one last box in my apartment but can I get you some water? You look like you could use it,"

Peter hesitated for a moment but his dry mouth was calling out for him to say yes.

"Yeah, that would be nice,"

Tony's smile seemed to have grown as he gestured for Peter to follow him into the apartment building.

After two flights of stairs, the two entered Tony's former apartment.

The entire apartment was bare and empty. Against the wall of what could have been the living room, there was a small pile of water bottles.

"Help yourself," Tony said, pointing to the bottles as he walked further into the apartment, "I just gotta take care of one last thing,"

Picking up a bottle, Peter quickly twisted off the cap and chugged down practically half the water. Pulling the bottle away with a smile, Peter leaned against the wall of the apartment.

"Are you moving out of Queens, Mr. Stark?"

"Yup," Tony answered from another room, "Just on my way to my new house with my baby boy,"

That statement made Peter stop before he could take another drink. Thinking back to the car, he didn't remember seeing a baby in there, or here.

As quick as it was there, the boy shook away the thought, figuring that it was none of his business as he took another drink of the water.

"That's nice," he said after drinking the last drops of water, "I hope it works out for you,"

Peter turned his back from where Tony had disappeared to find a trash bag or somewhere to dispose the empty bottle in.

"Oh trust me," Tony's voice suddenly spoke, directly behind him, "It already has."

A large hand suddenly clamped over Peter's mouth, the shock caused the teen to drop the plastic bottle. Before he could even scream, something sharp poked into his neck and something was injected into his veins. Almost immediately, Peter's body fell limp and he leaned heavily against the man behind him. This made it easier for Peter to be dragged into another room.

Tony dragged the boy's body into the room he was in earlier. It only had a bare mattress with small red onesie pajama and a hand towel were lying it, and a few feet away was a lumpy gym bag as well as a baby car seat.

Peter's body was gently lowered flat onto the mattress as black dots began clouding his vision. A strange numbness spread throughout his body.

As his eyesight gradually became worse, Peter could faintly feel a soft wet towel be placed on his forehead, as well as his shoes slowly be pulled off his feet.

From the fog that filled his brain, he barely made out Mr. Stark whispering in his ear:

_"It's okay, baby boy. It's okay,"_

And then Peter was lost to the conscious world.

* * *

As soon as Peter began to wake up, he knew something was wrong.

His body felt… weird. He wasn't in any pain but something was definitely off.

After a couple of seconds, Peter finally managed to open his eyes. He still felt a little sleepy but he had to find out what had happened.

Observing the area, Peter could see that he was in the backseat of a car. In the center seat to be exact.

But why did everything look so much bigger? He's been in the backseat of a car before but it shouldn't look this big. His head wasn't anywhere near the roof and couldn't even feel the ground beneath his feet.

_What was happening?_

A small yawn suddenly escaped his mouth. Except it didn't sound like his voice, it was much more high-pitched and squeaky, almost like a-

A low chuckle broke his thoughts. In the front seat, he could see the back of a giant man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Did you have a good little nap, Petey?"

Peter recognized that voice. It was Mr. Stark, the man who drugged and abducted him.

The boy quickly tried to unbuckle himself from the car but...

That was when he noticed it.

His hand was tiny! His arm was tiny!

Looking down as much as he could, Peter saw his even smaller body strapped tightly against a cushioned car seat. Instead of his nerdy t-shirt and jeans, he was dressed in a button up, red onesie. And... Oh Hell, was he wearing a diaper?!

This was impossible. This was just a nightmare, there's no way that he was a- that he was a-

A frightened whine escaped from Peter's mouth before he could realize it. Large tears formed in his eyes as he felt himself on the brink of breaking down.

The car suddenly began to slow down and pull over to the side of the road before coming to a complete stop.

The door to his left swung open, and there stood Mr. Stark, and like the rest of the world, he was bigger than Peter remembered.

"Peter, what's wrong?" the man cried out in concern as he climbed into the backseat and sat next to the distressed baby. His larger form caused him to tower over the once teenager like a giant.

_Let me out, let me go!_ Peter wanted to cry out, but instead he said: "less mol nal, agga ga go!"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tony asked with concern and fear.

Peter wanted to cry even more with frustration but he tried to calm down.

Talking obviously was not going to work, he had to find another way to make Mr. Stark understand.

As best as he could, Peter reached his little arms towards the older man. For a more dramatic effect, he swung his legs impatiently.

Tony must have misread what Peter wanted because he concerned faded and he began to chuckle.

"Oh, I think I know what the problem is," Tony smiled, and Peter seriously doubted it, "You just wanted Daddy to hold you,"

_What the hell?_ Did he seriously just call himself Daddy?

Tony reached a giant hand out and unbuckled the seatbelt with one hand.

Using both of his hands, he lifted Peter out of the seat by holding his beneath both his armpits.

The boy looked down in shock, surprised at how Tony could hold him like he weighed nothing.

As Tony pulled the boy into his arms, Peter squirmed a little but his struggles were useless as he was cradled against his sturdy chest.

"There you are, sweetheart," Tony cooed as he sat back against the car seat, "Is this better, baby?"

_No!_ Peter tried to say with a swing of his fist. But instead, his chubby hand merely swung in the air, and he said, "Bah!"

"God, you're so adorable," Tony chuckled at the baby, and he slowly pulled Peter closer to him.

As gently as possible, Tony planted kisses to both of Peter's cheek as well as his forehead. Peter squirmed at the feeling of the man's lips against his skin. His beard was scratchy and it was uncomfortable being kissed by a stranger. Tony then pressed both of their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he sighed with content.

After all this time of waiting, he finally had a perfect baby for himself. Peter was so beautiful and sweet. Tony loved him more than he had ever loved anyone before. He was going to do this right, he was going to be the father that Peter deserved. He was going to protect him forever, he was going to love him forever.

And Peter was going to love him back.

"My baby," he sighed, pressing another kiss to Peter's head.

Peter just stayed there, unsure of how to feel.

Tony kept kissing him and looking at him like he loved him, like Peter was his son but... he wasn't. They haven't even met before today,

Besides, his kisses weren't as comforting as the ones May would give him.

_Oh God,_ Peter realized, _May!_ She must be losing her mind wondering why he wasn't home yet!

As Mr. Stark began to pull away from Peter, the boy began to squirm again, causing the man to chuckle.

"I know, baby," the man laughed, "I know you want your Daddy to keep holding you but we have to get going. It still a long way home,"

As Tony adjusted Peter to hold him in the crook of one arm, Peter stared at the older man with confusion and shock.

Did he just refer to himself as his Dad?

With his free hand, Tony reached into the gym bag that was on the ground and pulled out a small blue blanket. He gently placed it on the car seat before moving Peter to sit on it.

Peter began squirming again as Tony tried to buckle him in again. Not wanting to be strapped in again, he kicked his legs and patted the older man's hands but it was all for naught.

The buckle of the seat belt clicked securely shut.

"It's okay, baby," Tony cooed as he began to bundle Peter with the blanket, "Shhh, just sleep now. We'll be home soon then Daddy will hold you again,"

Peter pouted a little as he slumped down in the car seat. The buckle and blanket kept him secured in the seat.

Escaping was obviously not going to be happening, and neither was negotiating.

However, instead of leaving to move to the driver's seat, Tony stayed in his spot and just stared down at baby Peter. For several seconds, they both sat in silence. Tony was looking down at his baby with a large proud and happy smile.

Peter stared back too, feeling uncomfortable beneath the man's gaze when Tony suddenly leaned closer and pressed another soft kiss to his cheek.

"Daddy loves you so much, baby," the man whispered against the small tuft of hair on his baby's head, "So much,"

Peter was taken back by the man's confession, considering the fact that they had only just met earlier today. How could he say that he loved him?

Placing one last kiss on top of Peter's head, Tony finally began to step out of the car. Before he closed the door, he looked at his baby again with a smile. When the door was shut, it also locked automatically.

As soon as he buckled himself into the driver's seat, Tony adjusted the rearview mirror so he could perfectly see Peter in the reflection.

With a smile, the man turned the keys to start up the car and continued their trip home.

While the car began driving down the road, Peter squirmed a little to see if he could free himself from the blanket.

No dice.

He was wrapped up too tightly, and even if by some miracle he could get out of the blanket, there was no way he could undo the seatbelt with his stubby little arms.

It was hopeless.

Still pouting, Peter figured the only thing he could do was rest and hope this all was just a nightmare.

As Peter was pulled back into the sleeping world, only one thing ran through his mind.

_What the Fuck?!_

* * *

**_I have absolutely no excuse for this other than I came up with this in the middle of the night while under sleep delusion._**

**_Hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue._**

**_Don't forget to review._**


	2. Pit Stop

**I'm so glad a lot of people enjoyed this story.**

**I have a few things to make clear before you begin chapter two. Or ignore me, doesn't matter.**

**1\. Peter is about five and a half months old here. Not too young, and not too old.**

**2\. There is no Iron Man or Spider-Man in this story. ****Tony is still a billionaire and Peter is (or rather was) just a normal kid from Queens.**

**_3\. (In case anyone is wondering) _**

**The physical traits of the de-aging formula were fully effective, however the mental traits weren't quite activated just yet.**

**Neither Tony or Peter are aware of this.**

**More along the road the mental effect will begin taking place as Peter slowly forgets his past and fully becomes Tony's son.**

**Until then, it's gonna be an embarrassing experience for Peter, with diaper changes, bath times, Tony being a complete dotting father and so on. I won't say anymore because I don't want to spoil what's ahead.**

* * *

When Peter started to wake up from his second nap this day, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to wake up.

He was too afraid that when he opened his eyes he would still be a baby, sitting in the backseat of a crazy man's car who insists on being his "Daddy"

Not ready to face that nightmare, Peter kept his eyes shut and tried to will himself back to sleep.

When the door beside him opened up, Peter knew it was Mr. Stark so he tried to make it convincing enough that he was still asleep.

It must have worked because Tony didn't say anything as he removed the carrier seat along with his son from the car before pulling out the handle so he could easily carry Peter inside the building.

Peter felt himself being swayed gently back and forth as he was being carried, the motion reminded him of the swings from the playground he went to as a kid. It was almost soothing enough to send him back to sleep. But the sound of heavy footsteps beside him reminded him of his predicament.

Once they entered the building, he heard voices talk above him. He didn't pay much attention but he was sure he heard a deep voice asking for either the bathroom or the back room.

The two began moving again before he heard the sound of a heavy door closing and the quick click of a lock.

The swaying motion came to a stop as Peter felt the blanket be unwrapped around him along with the faint sound of the seat buckle being undone. Two large hands grabbed him from under his armpits and lifted him out of the seat in a familiar position.

Peter was then laid down on his back upon a flat surface and the hands pulled away. Still trapped between the waking and sleeping world, Peter kept his eyes shut and tried to fall back to sleep.

However, he heard a small clicking sound and then felt the cool air hit against his chest and stomach. Large hands then began to tug the sleeves of the onesies off of his arm and then peel the rest of the pajamas away from his tiny body.

From the lower half of his body came the strange sound of something sticky being ripped apart. Which Peter didn't understand, the only possible thing that could be down there and making that noise would be a...

_Oh Hell No!_

Peter's eyes shot open wide.

Above him, he saw Mr. Stark hovering over him with his large hands around his waist. The red onesies he had been wearing had been removed while the older man worked on taking the diaper off of his body.

No way in Hell was Peter going to let this maniac see him naked, especially in this form.

The boy started kicking his legs and fussing about, trying to keep the man from removing his last item of clothing. However, as he struggled, Peter felt wet in his lower region. To be specific, a warm and wet sensation in his diaper.

_Oh God, did he pee himself?_

Tony finally noticed his son had woken up. When the two made eye contact, the older man smiled down at his baby.

"It's okay, Petey," the man cooed comfortingly, "Don't worry, Daddy's got you,"

Peter did not find any comfort in the man's words as he continued to struggle. However, it did no good when Mr. Stark grabbed his waist, bringing his kicking to an end.

"Someone had a little accident while taking their nap but don't worry, baby. Daddy will make it better,"

Tony then lifted Peter's legs into the air a little before removing the diaper entirely from his body.

If it was possible, Peter would be blushing madly right now.

He was completely exposed to the older man!

Tony didn't seem bothered by having to change his diaper, which made it all the more worse.

It got even more humiliating when the older man had to wipe him clean before putting a fresh diaper on, which included his rear end and... private area.

Peter wanted to cry from embarrassment but he decided against it, trying to save what little dignity he had left.

After what seemed like hours, Mr. Stark finished putting the new diaper around his baby's waist. Peter never felt more relief when his area was concealed, even if it was by a diaper.

"There, baby. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The boy didn't have a chance to respond because Mr. Stark leaned down and blew a raspberry against his stomach.

Peter wanted to be offended by the man but the feeling of his beard against his stomach as well as the ticklish action made that impossible.

A giggle erupted from his mouth, it echoed against the walls of the small room they were in.

"You're such an adorable baby," Tony cooed before leaning closer so their foreheads were pressed together, "And you're my baby, Peter. You're mine,"

Peter shivered from the man's words as Mr. Stark pressed his lips against the top of his head.

Tony stayed like that for nearly a full minute before pulling away from Peter and stepped back from the changing table.

As the older man stopped by the sink to wash his hands, Peter tried to move his head as best as he could to figure out where they were.

The walls were white and gray tiles, it was a little dirty but not a whole lot, the lights on the roof were bright enough to light up the small room. In the corner, there was a single white toilet, and just beyond Peter's head, there was a large metal door.

The small room seemed like the restroom of a gas station or someplace.

When Tony came back, he grabbed the red onesies to put back on his son.

Peter didn't protest when Mr. Stark grasped his legs to pull the pajamas onto his feet.

"I'm gonna have to give you a bath when we get home, baby," Tony said as he finished pushing Peter's arms into the sleeves.

Peter squeaked in shock as Mr. Stark kissed his cheeks._ No way was that happening!_ Wasn't getting his diaper changed embarrassing enough? He was about to protest but the brush of the men beard against his face caused him to giggle again.

When Mr. Stark pulled away, Peter tried flaring his arms at him but because of the lack of control he had, his little hands came together and made it look like he was clapping.

Again, Tony misunderstood what he was saying.

"You excited about that?" the man smiled, "Well, don't worry, baby. Just a couple more hours of driving to go, then you can have a bath."

Before he began buttoning up the pajamas, Tony blew another raspberry to his baby's stomach. He loved the sound of his baby's laughter.

Once Peter was fully dressed, Tony swaddled him with the light blue blanket. Bundling up his baby until only his head and arms stuck out.

While keeping a hand firmly on Peter's chest, to make sure he wouldn't roll off, Tony leaned down and picked up the carrier seat to place it on the changing table.

Peter whined a little as he was picked up and sat back down in the baby seat. He didn't want to sit there and be carried around anymore. He wanted to protest but he couldn't move his legs because of how tightly he was swaddled.

Tony grasped the top handle of the carrier and carefully lifted Peter off of the changing table so they could leave the small bathroom.

Despite being back in the carrier seat, Peter enjoyed the swaying the carrier did as Tony carried him around the store.

As they walked past people, at least one of them would stop and coo at Peter. The attention made Peter feel a little uncomfortable so he was more than happy when they had reached the register.

"Fill up at Station 12," Tony said to the cashier lady as he placed the carrier seat onto the counter.

After the woman gave Tony the amount the gas cost, she noticed Peter.

"Awww, your baby is so cute," she gushed

"Thanks," Tony responded absentmindedly as he pulled out his wallet.

While Tony was distracted, Peter tried to find a way to tell anyone in the store that he had been abducted and needed help. But he knew it was hopeless. Besides, even if his disappearance had been made public, people would be looking for a teenager, not a baby.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself being spun around. The cashier lady had turned the seat around so Peter was facing her.

"You're so adorable," she said with a wide smile

Peter fidgetted a little when she stroked her hand along his cheek. It wasn't that it hurt but it made him feel uncomfortable.

Tony had been counting up and few bills when he looked up, and when he saw that the woman had her hands on his son, his nose flared and his jaw tightened in anger.

No one should touch his son, except him.

Enraged, Tony grabbed a few dollar bills, not caring how much it was, and slammed harshly on the counter, making a loud banging sound. The impact made both the cashier lady and Peter jolt in surprise.

"Keep the change," Tony growled before firmly grasping the handle of the baby seat and pulling Peter away from the cashier. The woman didn't get a chance to respond before Tony stormed out of the gas station with his son firmly in his grasp.

The deep scowl Mr. Stark wore made Peter feel uneasy as he was carried back to the car.

Tony held onto the carrier even as he placed the gas pump into the tank of his car. The anger he felt still hadn't faded away.

To Peter's surprise, instead of placing him inside the backseat, Mr. Stark marched around to the passenger seat and placed his car seat in there. Peter remained silent as Mr. Stark adjusted the seat to stay secured and not fall over.

However, when he was done, instead of shutting the door, Tony began to unbuckle Peter from his seat.

"C'mere you," he muttered, picking his baby into his arms. Tucking the blanket further around his small body.

As the man slammed the door shut, he pressed a quick and firm kiss to his son's forehead. It wasn't as soft or loving as his earlier ones because he was still fuming.

Walking back around the car to the gas tank, Tony held his baby protectively against his body. Using one arm to support the little body's weight, and the other hand he used to press his little face firmly against his chest.

Peter didn't understand why Mr. Stark was acting like this, just because a woman touched him? All in all, his behavior was beginning to scare him. In an attempt to calm down, Peter pressed himself closer to Mr. Starks chest and listened to his heartbeat.

For some reason, this gave him comfort.

After a minute or two of agonizing silence, Tony leaned close to Peter's ear and muttered,

"No one is ever going to love you as much as I do, Petey," the man pulled Peter back to look him in the eyes, "No one can love you as much as I do,"

"We don't need anyone else, we have each other," Just thinking about the life he was going to have with Peter was enough to calm Tony down from his rage. "We're going to be so happy together, just you and me,"

While that gave Tony comfort, it didn't do the same to Peter. With how overprotective Tony had just proven he was, Peter wondered what kind of life he would have being raised this man.

He didn't have a lot of time to think about as Mr. Stark started kissing his cheeks again.

"Daddy loves you, Peter. Daddy is always going to love you," the man said as he pressed their foreheads together.

While Peter knew Mr. Stark said that to comfort him, it didn't. Peter had a feeling that Mr. Stark had no intention of ever letting him go.

Tony then planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, "And I can't wait until you start to say _I love you too, Daddy_,"

Placing one last kiss on his nose, Mr. Stark pulled his baby back to his chest. Hugging him gently and lovingly.

Confirming what Peter had previously thought.

As best as he could, Peter lifted his little arms and patted the man's shoulder in what affection he could manage to show.


	3. Finally Home

For the remainder of the drive, Tony had his son sit up front in the seat next to him. Which Peter didn't mind, he just looked out the window at all the trees they passed.

Every once in a while, Tony would look away from the road to look down at his baby. Smiling as Peter swung his little legs back and forth, and the smile he wore as he watched the world pass by them.

God, he's waited so long for this moment.

Peter watched each tree that they passed by. Growing up in New York meant he saw more buildings than actual nature.

While the sight was beautiful, it also confirmed Peter's greatest fear.

He was no longer in Queens. Most likely they weren't even in New York anymore.

At some point during the drive, Peter could feel himself getting hungry.

If Peter had been his normal self this wouldn't be much of a problem but seeing as how he was a baby and couldn't even talk, it was a problem. Peter didn't know what his baby body would be able to eat, especially since he didn't even have teeth anymore.

To keep himself at bay, Peter stuck his hand into his mouth, keeping his infant body from giving in to the need to cry out.

He knew that, despite his current feelings, Mr. Stark does care a lot about him and wouldn't let him starve.

Peter hated that he had to be dependent on his abductor but given his current situation, he had no choice. He couldn't take care of himself, he has no way of getting home, or help. So for the time being, he had to play along with Mr. Starks delusion that he was his son.

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mr. Stark unbuckle his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Peering out the window, he saw that he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that they had stopped.

Tony opened the passenger door from the outside and greeted his baby with a wide smile. Reaching into the car, he easily unbuckled Peter seatbelt and unfolded the blanket around him.

"Come here, Petey," he smiled as he picked Peter up from his seat, leaving behind the blanket as he carried his baby towards their destination.

The older man held Peter's back against his chest so he could see their house. He had one arm cupped under Peter's bottom and his other hand was holding onto the boy's front like a seatbelt. Keeping his secured so he wouldn't fall.

From where they stood, a stone walkway with bushes on each side of them lead towards the largest house Peter had ever seen.

It was a two-story house with a brown color that matched the trees surrounding it. A porch was in the front section near the door and surrounded around that corner, and a brick chimney poked out from the top of the roof.

It was a beautiful and lovely home, Peter couldn't lie. But secretly, he was worried if this would be the last time he would be outside of it.

Holding him a little closer, Tony smiled at his baby and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek.

"Welcome home, baby boy,"

* * *

Because he was the only adult, Tony had to bring all the boxes and suitcases from the car into the house by himself. That required the use of both of his hands, which meant that he had to put Peter down for a few minutes.

And Peter could tell Mr. Stark wasn't entirely happy with that.

When they first entered the house, Peter was back to being carried in his seat while Mr. Stark carried a large box in his other arm.

Tony brought both Peter and the box to the center of the living room, in between a plush sofa and a chimney with a television mounted in the wall above it.

After setting the carrier seat down, directly in his view, Tony opened the box and pulled out the pieces to a playpen.

While Tony worked on setting up the playpen, Peter distracted himself by swinging his legs back and forth and looking around the room the best his could, all the while still sucking on his hand.

That may have been a bad idea because Mr. Stark would look over and chuckle at his son's action. Making the process of building the playpen take longer than what could have been

Several minutes later, the playpen was finally set up. It was in a circle shape with light grey cushions on the top and bottom of the gates. The floor was cushioned as well, like a pillow.

Unbuckling the seatbelt, Tony picked his baby up, pressing a quick kiss on the top of his head, then placed him in the center of the circular gate. Safe behind the gates of the playpen.

"Now, you wait here, baby. Daddy will be right back," Mr. Stark smiled, leaning into the playpen to press another kiss to his baby's head.

As the man stood back onto his feet, Peter waved his arms towards him, even making grabby motions with his hands, trying to tell the man that he was hungry but his motions went undetected.

When he was sure that he was alone, Peter scooted his body as close to the gate so he could look around the living room.

Much like the house, the living room was nice, and nothing like what Peter grew up with. Even though there was nothing more than just furniture, such as the dining table, the couch, and an armchair nearby.

Every few minutes, Mr. Stark would walk in through the front door carrying either a cardboard box or a suitcase and place them in an empty corner. Every time he passed by the playpen, Peter watched him from behind the gates.

At the far wall, Peter noticed a sliding door that opened to a large open backyard with the forest in the background.

By the time Mr. Stark had brought in the last box, Peter's stomach was aching from hunger.

After taking a quick drink of water, Tony walked over to the playpen with a smile on his exhausted face. He gently grabbed Peter from beneath his armpits and lifted him into the air until they were eye-to-eye.

"Baby, isn't it wonderful?" Tony asked with a wide smile, "You're finally home,"

Peter wasn't sure why Mr. Stark kept asking him questions when he was aware that he couldn't answer.

However, his baby side quickly took over, and a low moan escaped his mouth before slowly turning into a loud cry. Tears began flooding his eyes as he cried out.

Mr. Starks face fell in concern and confusion as he watched his baby cry in pain.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

Peter couldn't stop his wails as they got louder, not even to explain why he was crying. But he managed to pull his hand back into his mouth and started to suck, trying to give the man a hint.

Tony's eyes darted around as if connecting the dots together.

"Are you hungry?"

The only way Peter could confirm the man's realization by wailing even more and flaring his arms around.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Mr. Stark said with guilt in his voice, "You must have been starving. Don't worry, Daddy will make it better,"

Peter was still crying when Mr. Stark placed him back inside the playpen before rushing towards the kitchen.

Despite everything, Peter felt a little better by the man's words.

* * *

Way before all this happened, Peter had gotten a Baby Bottle Pop in his candy collection for Halloween. It didn't taste bad but it did feel weird having eaten it like a baby so Peter barely ate it again after that.

Now here he was, an actual baby, drinking milk out of a real baby bottle.

If this had been anyone other than him, he would have laughed at the irony.

At first, Peter had hesitated with eating the formula, even though he knew it was the only thing his baby body could handle, but Mr. Stark gently coaxed the bottle into his mouth.

Tony was sitting on the sofa, holding his son in the crook of his arm while holding the baby bottle in his free hand as Peter drank it.

The milk had a weird taste to it but Peter happily ate it. Delighted to finally have some food in his stomach.

Tony sighed with relief when his baby began to eat.

God, he felt so guilty that his baby had been so hungry that he was in pain. The cries he heard earlier was something he never wanted his son to do again. He wanted his baby to always be happy, and Tony was going to do everything to make sure that Peter was.

"Oh baby, I've wanted this for so long," Tony said, smiling down at his baby, "But I never thought this could actually happen to me,"

_Yeah, me too_, Peter thought as he ignored the man and continued to eat.

In the corner of the room, he could see the box he had helped Mr. Stark carry because he thought that he was helping someone in need. Not fall into this mans trap.

"My dad," Tony's jaw tightened for a second before he continued, "Your grandpa, was cold and he never had time for me. Not even to say _"I love you"_ to his own son,"

That caught Peter's attention and he shifted his gaze to look up at Tony.

"I promised myself that when I got a child of my own, I would never be anything like my father. I swore myself of that," Tony smiled sadly as he continued, "But it didn't seem like that was ever going to happen. I guess there's something wrong with me because I lost contact with a lot of my friends, and... I just... fell into this void, and for the longest time, I was so alone,"

Peter was shocked by what he was hearing, had he judged Mr. Stark wrong?

"But then I found you," A bright smile overcame the man's face, taking away every trace of sadness that had once been there, "My baby, the minute I first saw you, I knew that you were special, and I knew that you were the one I've waited so long for. My precious boy,"

Peter didn't even realize he had finished the bottle until Mr. Stark pulled it out of his mouth with a small pop. The man then draped his small body over his shoulder and began patting his back.

"And now here you are. You're finally home, exactly where you belong. Right here with me,"

Peter's shock was overtaken when a burp escaped his body.

With a small chuckle, Tony pulled Peter back and cradled him in his hands in front of him so the two could look each other in the eye.

For a while, the older man didn't say much, or anything really, as he looked down upon his baby. In his eyes were pure happiness and a proud smile was on his face.

After several seconds, the man pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead.

"We are going to have such an amazing life together. Just the two of us,"

Tony lifted Peter higher until their foreheads were pressed together. The older man had his eyes shut and his smile never faltered.

Peter thought over everything the man had just said before he closed his eyes as well. Relaxing in the man's hand.

"And I'm going to keep my promise," Tony suddenly said, lowering Peter so he could cradle him in his arms, "Daddy's going to love you, Daddy's gonna take care of you, Daddy's always going to protect you,"

Tony paused for a moment, lifting one of his hands so he could wave a finger in front of Peter, who smiled softly and grasped his finger with his small hand.

"And Daddy is never going to let you go," Tony whispered before gently kissing the tip of his baby's nose, "I promise. I'm going to love you, forever, Peter."

Tony then proceeded to kiss every inch of his baby's face.

Peter didn't protest to the affection, he's pretty sure he's been kissed more times today than he has his whole life. But he thought over what Mr. Stark had said.

_Never let him go?_ What did that mean? Was Mr. Stark saying that he was going to keep Peter in this house forever? Or did he just mean that he wasn't going to lose Peter like he did his friends?

But there was something else Peter was thinking about.

This whole time, he thought Mr. Stark was crazy or at least mentally unstable in a way but he had it all wrong.

Mr. Stark just wanted a chance to prove that he could be a good father, and so far he's done a good job. But that didn't mean that what he was doing wasn't wrong. He still kidnapped Peter but at the same time...

_God, he was so confused._

After planting one last kiss, Tony hugged Peter closer to his chest.

"I love you so much, baby,"

Peter didn't say anything. After a second or two, he gripped onto Mr. Starks shirt and snuggled closer to his chest.

For the first time, this entire day, Peter started to believe him.


	4. Bath and Bed Time

**Sorry for the long wait peeps.**

* * *

A short amount of time had passed since Peter and Tony arrived at their new house, and since Peter had learned Mr. Starks reason for kidnapping him.

Even if he was still completely confused.

For the next few minutes, Tony had found many fun ways to pass the time. That didn't involve Peter ever leaving his hands.

First, the older man would lie flat on the ground while lifting Peter up and down like a bench press.

"Upsy Daisy, Petey." The older man would laugh as he lifted his son into the air. Sometimes when he pulled Peter back down, the man would kiss him on his forehead.

Next, Tony stood up on his feet and he would lift Peter high in the air, laughing at how his baby would flair his arms and kick his legs. At first, Peter was afraid of being dropped but if there is one thing he learned all day, was that Mr. Stark would never let him get hurt.

Finally, with the older man seated on the couch, Tony would bounce Peter up and down in the air. Never too high, and he always caught him right on time.

The worst part was that Peter was actually having fun. Throughout the whole time, he was laughing and was really enjoying himself. _All things considered_

At the end of their games, Mr. Stark sat back against the couch to catch his breath. Holding his baby tightly against his chest.

Peter nuzzled against the man's chest, comfortable and a little tired.

However, a seed of sadness grew within him.

He really missed May, Ned, MJ, and even Mr. Delmar. He missed his old life! And he felt ashamed that he was enjoying being kidnapped.

But the worst part was that he knew how much it would crush Aunt May if he were to disappear forever. The death of Ben was still fresh and-

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. Stark suddenly pressed his nose against his small chest and inhaled deeply.

Was he… _smelling him?_

The boy's body stiffened, unsure of how to react to the strange action.

_Could this day possibly get any weirder?_

"Oh baby," Mr. Stark chuckled as he pulled away, "I think you know what time it is,"

Peter's little eyes widened just slightly as he realized what the man was talking about.

_Apparently, it could._

* * *

It was bath time.

Cradling him against his chest, Tony carried Peter upstairs and into a bathroom.

Sitting down on the floor, the older man gently laid his baby on a soft carpet that was on the ground as he turned on the water for the tub.

While the older man was distracted by setting the water to the right temperature, Peter decided to try and leave the room.

Sure, he had no idea where he could hide but there was no way he was going to allow Mr. Stark to bathe him. Sure, the older man had already seen him naked in this form but that doesn't mean he wants him scrubbing his whole body.

With that in mind, Peter began attempting to roll over onto his stomach so he could crawl out of the room. He hadn't planned what he was going to do next but he had to try.

After a few frustrating seconds, Peter was finally able to push himself onto his stomach. It amazed him how difficult that simple task was for him.

But once one problem was solved, another one appeared.

His little arms weren't strong enough to support the weight of his body enough for him to crawl away.

_Stupid baby body!_

Peter ended up having to drag his body across the floor, it was more scooting than it was crawling. It was pathetic but he was moving.

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?"

Two large hands grabbed Peter from around his waist and pulled him back. The boy fussed a little as Mr. Stark cradled him again.

"Silly baby," Tony chuckled, gently tapping the tip of his baby's nose, "I know you want to see the rest of the house, and we'll have time for that right after your bath,"

Mr. Stark then laid Peter on the floor, flat on his back as he began unbuttoning his pajamas.

Peter began squirming again even though he knew it was futile, as this was not the first time. Before he knew it, his footie pajamas were removed, and before long so was his diaper.

Tony only smiled as he lifted his baby off the ground before gently settling him in the bathtub.

The water came to just above Peter's navel, and it was warm in a soothing way.

Tony kept one hand holding onto Peter's little shoulder to make sure the little boy didn't slip and fall into the water. With his other hand, Tony reached behind him to grab the baby shampoo and body wash.

Peter kept himself busy by gently waving his small hands through the water, making small waves in the tub. However, he was caught by surprise when Mr. Stark slowly began to lower him back into the water. When he was half-submerged, the boy began to fuss and whine in fear, afraid of falling completely underwater.

"Shh, Shh," Mr. Stark gently cooed, "Daddy's got you,"

Peter forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that up to this point, Mr. Stark hasn't done anything to hurt him.

The older man gently moved the water to wet his babies hair while making sure it didn't splash onto his face, all the while holding him tightly to make sure he didn't slip.

After a few moments, Peter was lifted back up to a sitting position.

Tony then grabbed the shampoo bottle and gently squirted a small amount onto his baby's head before gently rubbing the soap into the small tuft.

Peter tried to remain still as Mr. Stark gently rubbed the soap on his head, his large fingers coursed through his hair.

After a few minutes, Tony reached behind him, while still holding onto Peter, and grabbed a small hand-held mirror.

"Look how cute you are," the man cooed, holding the mirror in front of his baby.

When Peter saw his reflection, he swore that his heart stopped.

Staring back at him was a baby. A baby with chubby cheeks, wide brown eyes, and soapy hair that stood up in the air.

This was the first time he saw his reflection ever since he was de-aged.

He didn't even recognize himself.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when water suddenly poured onto his head.

He didn't even realize when Mr. Stark pulled away from the mirror or started pouring a small cup of water onto his head. Luckily the man guarded his face against the soap and water.

After his hair was washed out, Tony grabbed a small towel and squirted the baby soap onto it before gently scrubbing his baby's body with the towel.

Peter whimpered as the towel scrubbed all over his body but he resisted the urge to try squirming away from it. Knowing that it would get him nowhere.

Before he knew it, it was over.

"Here we are." Mr. Stark said as he lifted Peter out of the tub and placed him down on a soft towel spread on the floor.

After draining the tub water, Tony began to swaddle Peter with the towel.

"You're such an adorable baby," Mr. Stark cooed, kissing Peter's cheek and cradling him against his chest.

After Peter was dry, Tony picked both of them off the ground and carried his baby to another room.

It was a large nursery, the walls were a calm blue color, there was a changing table on top of a large drawer most likely filled more clothes and diapers, and a white arm-chair in the corner.

The strange thing was that there was no crib anywhere. Not even a box for one.

Mr. Stark gently laid Peter onto the changing table, unwrapping the towel from around him and tossing it into a nearby laundry basket.

The older man knelt down, keeping a secure hand on Peter so he didn't roll-off, and pulled out a fresh diaper and a new pair of pajamas.

The pajamas were a two-piece. The pants were dark blue while the shirt had a light blue center with darker sleeves.

It didn't take long for Mr. Stark to put the new diaper on Peter, after that, he gently began to pull on pants that were dark blue before pulling the shirt over his small head.

When Peter's head poked out from the shirt hole, Mr. Stark smiled down at him.

"There's my adorable boy," he chuckled as he pulled his son's small arms through the sleeves.

For the finishing touch, Mr. Stark even put white socks on his little feet.

Lifting him up from under his armpits, Tony pressed a large kiss against Peter's cheek. Which caused the boy to squirm a little bit.

"Baby, you're so cute," The man cooed, gently bouncing his baby up and down in his hands.

Peter couldn't bring himself to fuss as he suddenly felt drained.

The events of today began to take its toll on Peter as a large yawn suddenly escaped his mouth.

"Awww, are you getting tired, Petey?"

Another yawn escaped from the boy's mouth, giving the answer to the man.

Tony sat down on the chair, smiling down at Peter as the boy nuzzled himself closer to his chest.

Peter was making himself comfortable in Mr. Starks arm when he felt a kiss against his forehead.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful day, Peter. And an even better tomorrow," the man whispered above him before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "Sleep now, baby. I'll see you in the morning,"

As the man began rocking him back and forth, Peter allowed his mind to wander.

Today had been a complete roller coaster.

It went from being a completely normal day to a total nightmare.

In the blink of an eye, he was snatched away from his life and thrust into a completely new one that he did not ask for,

Plus, Mr. Stark had already confirmed that he had no intention of losing him anytime soon.

As the boy began drifting off to sleep, a small part of him began to accept that this was his life now. That there was no way he was ever going to escape Mr. Stark, at least not in this form.

Maybe when he gets older, he can figure out a way to inform the world of who he really was. If they haven't given up looking for him that is.

Until then, he can only hope that Aunt May and Uncle Ben would be alright without him.

* * *

**Before you think too much about it, the final sentence isn't a mistake. Ben is still dead, but Peter is forgetting that.**

_**(And so it begins) Evil Smirk**_

**I've been running low on ideas. SO! Feel free to drop some drabbles my way.**


	5. Drabble and Idea!

**Hello, my beloved friends.**

**I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter. So that's why I wrote a small drabble after you read my question.**

**Ok, here it is:**

**So, as I was wondering what I could do next for this story, I had this crazy and stupid idea.**

**Are you ready for this? Drumroll, please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tony is not the only one with a de-aged baby! **

**TA-DA!**

**Crazy right? Hear me out!**

**It started with my thinking: What if Thor de-aged Loki to give him a better childhood? And next thing I knew, it became a whole little community of people with freshly newborn babies.**

**I think this was just an excuse I made so Peter and Shuri could still be the same age.**

**;P**

**Hey, I warned you people that I was crazy!**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Should I expand on this or keep it with only Peter and Tony. I apologize for my insanity.**

**Anyway, here is a small drabble I made for an apology.**

**This takes place between the time in the first chapter when Peter falls unconscious in the apartment to wake up as a baby in Tony's car. And we see a little bit into Tony's mind.**

**Enjoy, and I'm sorry.**

* * *

It was a slow process but Tony knew that in the end, all his waiting would be worth it.

Almost an entire hour had passed since Tony had lured the teenager into the apartment and injected him with the de-aging serum.

Now all he had to do was wait.

While he was waiting, Tony had to take care of a few things.  
First, he took Peter's phone from his jean while he slept, he had kept the boy fully clothed until the time to change him came. Tony had removed the location of Peters phone and disposed of it in the dumpster outside of the complex.

Tony had been smart about this.

He chose this specific apartment complex because he knew this was the path Peter took when walking home, and it was easy to bribe the owner. Just a few hundred to allow Tony access to one empty room for a few days, and turn a blind eye, should anything happen.

Worse things have happened in those apartments. The police would only assume the worst.

After everything was taken care of, Tony sat on the ground of the living room and allowed his thoughts to flow.

It took merely a few minutes before the weight of what Tony was doing began pushing on his conscious.

Tony knew that what he was doing was wrong, he was well aware. He was kidnapping a kid from his only family member, stealing his life away and all for his own selfish purposes. No doubt this would crush his poor aunt, and she had already lost so much.

But Tony _needs_ Peter, he needs him so bad. He can't go back to his lonely and isolated life, he can't!

The second Tony had laid eyes on Peter, he instantly became fixated. Maybe it was an obsession or maybe it was what parents felt when they first see their child, maybe it was something else. All Tony knew was that Peter was the son he needed, and was going to call his own.

Besides, the serum would erase all of Peter's memories, which means that he won't remember all the pain he felt before. Tony was going to give him a better life, one where he will know a true father's love.

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**_

Tony was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the alarm on his phone going off.

The serum was completed.

Shutting off the alarm, Tony breathed in shakingly.

There was no turning back now.

Slowly, the man stood up onto his feet and slowly trudge towards the room where his son was. His heart was beating fast with anticipation.

When he stood in front of the door, Tony's heart was beating even faster as he slowly opened the bedroom door. Inside the room, he could see the teen's clothes were lying on the mattress, and there was a small lump under the science pun shirt.

Slowly the man stepped into the room and kneeled beside the mattress. Slowly, he pulled the shirt away and-

His breath caught in his throat.

Lying on the mattress was a small, naked, baby boy. Soft brown hair was on top of his head, and his little chest slowly rose and fell as the baby slept peacefully.

Tony dropped the shirt as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. A smile stretched across his face, for the first time in forever, a genuinely happy smile.

"Hello, Peter," the man whispered.

He knew he should probably pick a new name but Peter just seemed perfect for his boy. Mostly because it was his name, but it was perfect.

Grabbing the small towel, Tony gently wrapped his baby's small body with the towel and cradled him in his arms.

The boy remained asleep, his body exhausted from the transformation and Tony continued to stare at him with happiness.

Smiling, Tony pressed a gentle kiss to his son's little head.

"My baby, my beautiful baby boy," he whispered and held his baby closer

This was worth it. All his lonely years, all of it was worth it just for this perfect moment.

Tony wanted this moment to last forever. And it will.

"Are you ready to go home, baby?" the man whispered as he gently stroked his thumb against his son's soft cheek. In his sleep, Peter nuzzled closer to the soft touch.

For Tony, that was a yes.

"Ok, baby. Let's go home."


	6. Announcement & Sneak Peek

**Dear my wonderful readers,**

**Do you remember the last chapter where I mentioned the idea of a Community for this Au?**

**I got a lot of reaction to that, many asked for this to be separate from Baby of Mine so that can remain just Tony and Peter in the story. So that is what I decided to do.**

**The story is called _"Love Knows No Bounds"_**

**I hope that does of you who loved the idea will read it, and I dearly hope you enjoy it.**

**I apologize to those who hoped for another chapter, I promise that I will update as soon as I can.**

**Until then, here's a sneak peek:**

* * *

Tony held Peter close to his chest and gently bounced his baby up and down.

Peter continued to cry against the man's chest.

That is until he heard Mr. Stark begin singing;

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,"_

Peter was shocked for a moment

_"Just take my hand, hold it tight,"_

The little boy's cries slowly to small sniffles as Mr. Stark continued.

_"I will protect you from all around here. I will be here,"_

Tony then gently kissed Peter's cheek.

_"Don't you cry,"_

* * *

**I probably should have had him sing, _Baby Mine_ but I just really love this song.**


	7. Comfort and Loss

**A lot of people have asked that I show May's reaction to Peter's disappearance, and I hope that I've done a good enough job.**

* * *

"May,_ Peter isn't here. He left my house this afternoon,"_

May Parker's heart dropped, her hands began shaking so bad that her phone fell, and landed on the floor. Ned's continued talking fell on deaf ears.

Early that afternoon, May had felt something was off when she never received a text from Peter while she was at work.

Peter would usually text her when he arrived home after being at Ned's house, even when she couldn't respond back. So when she never received a message, she just assumed that her nephew had just forgotten or decided to spend a little longer at his friends. She didn't worry.

But when she arrived home and didn't see Peter there at all, she began worrying just a bit.

When the moon could be seen in the sky, May began to really worry.

His phone is probably dead, May reassured herself as it was almost 10 o'clock.

That's when she called Ned. Maybe they were having a sleepover and May just forgot? She's been so busy lately that maybe it just slipped her mind.

_Except, Peter wasn't even there!_

"Oh God, Peter, where are you?"

* * *

Peter was slowly pulled out of his slumber for a reason that he didn't understand.

He felt cold, even though he felt the warm blanket that was wrapped around his body. Something wasn't right.

As Peter began to wake up, his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

To his horror, he saw that he was surrounded by bars!

A panicked cry escaped from the boy.

Was he in a cage?

As more fear began to enter the boys head, he began to cry,

Suddenly, from the far side of the room, a lamp was clicked on. Along with the sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards him.

When a large shadow towered over the boy as he continued to cry.

Large hands grasped Peter from under his armpit and lifted him up. The boy was held close against a strong chest.

"Shh, shh, baby. Shh," a deep voice whispered in his ear, "I'm here. Daddy's got you,"

Peter was confused for a moment before it all came back to him.

Being turned into a baby, kidnapped, being bathed and having his diaper changed and treated like an absolute-

"Baby, you're okay," Mr. Stark continued as he began to gently bounce Peter in his arms, "Daddy has you, you're safe,"

_Safe_, Peter scoffed in his mind, _How ironic._

Looking around the room, Peter saw the moonlight enter through the window. As well as a crib that was placed directly next to a much larger bed.

Suddenly, Peter realized that the reason he didn't see a crib in the nursery room earlier, was because Mr. Stark had put his crib in his bedroom.

"Feel better?" Tony whispered to Peter before kissing his little head.

Peter didn't calm down, instead, he got really angry.

While still crying, Peter began flaring around and smacking his little hands against Mr. Stark's chest.

This man kidnapped him! Stole him away from his home! From his Friends! From his Family! He destroyed his Life!

Tony held Peter closer to his chest and gently bounced him and down.

Peter continued to cry against the man's chest. His screaming got louder by the minute and he continued hitting him.

That is until he heard Mr. Stark begin singing.

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,"_

Peter was shocked, he stopped in his rage. Mr. Stark gently held one of his little hands in his bigger one.

_"Just take my hand, hold it tight,"_

The little boy's cries slowly to small sniffles as Mr. Stark continued. The man also began rubbing Peter's back comfortingly.

_"I will protect you from all around you."_

Mr. Stark lifted Peter up and hugged him close to his collarbone.

"I_ will be here,"_

Tony then gently kissed Peter's cheek.

_"Don't you cry,"_

Peter felt himself calming down, which he was a little upset about. He shouldn't like being comforted by his abductor... but it felt so nice... he felt so loved.

Mr. Stark continued shushing him until the boys' cries and sniffles had quieted down.

Tony continued to hold Peter even after he had stopped crying, he felt his baby nuzzle closer to his chest as he continued humming the lullaby. Tony wasn't sure what had made Peter so upset but he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Peter felt his eyes begin closing as sleep began to claim him once again. Mr. Stark gently moved his body so he was cradled in the man's strong arms.

"I'm never going to let anything happen you, Peter," Tony whispered before gently pressing his forehead against Peter's smaller head, "You're safe here with me,"

Peter heard what Mr. Stark was saying through the sleepy haze in his mind. The part of him that had begun accepting his new life only grew with the man's every word.

"As long as I have you, nothing and no one is ever going to hurt you,"

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's head before gently lowering his baby back into his crib.

He was so glad that he decided to keep Peter's crib in his room rather than the nursery. Tony had the crib pulled directly next to his bed, so he could keep an eye on Peter all night.

Peter felt his blanket pe tucked tighter around his body before a hand gently stroke his face. The comforting motions caused him to drift further asleep,

For the next few minutes, Tony watched his baby fall asleep. Watch his little chest rise and fall with every breath.

Suddenly, Peter felt Mr. Stark pull him from out of his crib again.

"And I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me,"

Tony placed Peter on the mattress beside him and used his extra pillows to build a small barricade so his baby didn't fall off the bed and get hurt. Once his baby was settled, Tony reached for the lamp on his nightstand and turned it off.

Just before he fell asleep, Peter heard his Dad whisper:

"You're my son,"

* * *

"Please pick up. Please pick up," May repeated over and over to herself as her phone rang.

_"Hey, it's Peter, leave a message!"_

That was the thousand time she heard his voice mail.

May sighed as she hung up. Tears rolled down her face.

She had been calling and texting Peter's phone for over half an hour, and he never answered once.

Horrible thoughts entered the distressed woman's mind.

Had Peter been kidnapped? Was he hurt? Did he get mugged and they left him to die? Is he bleeding in an alley? _Was Peter still alive?_

May couldn't hold back her tears, the poor woman began sobbing.

She had lost Mary and Richard, she lost Ben, and now she lost Peter.

_Why did the world keep taking away her family?_

After a few minutes, May calmed down enough to call one more number.

_"911 Dispatch, what's your emergency?"_

"I need to report my nephew missing,"

* * *

**I have a few more ideas in mind for the future before Peter's mind is wiped clean.**

**Such as:**

**\- Peter's first crawl/steps**

**\- Peter's first birthday (aka the anniversary of his de-aging)**

**\- Tony taking Peter to the city to go shopping.**

**Also, I got a request for Tony to kill May off so he can have Peter as his forever. I'm considering that idea but I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, I still plan to continue the story even after Peter's mind de-ages. So there will be tons of more fluff.**


	8. The Small Moments

It had been three days since May had reported Peter missing. So far, there have been no leads.

At first, the police tried to pin it down that Peter was just another runaway case but May had insisted that Peter would never run away. After her persistence, the police took another look.

Luckily, May knew what route Peter took when he came home from Ned's house so the police pulled up the security cameras that were found around that area.

And they found something.

On the recording, Peter was walking down the street when he stopped to help a man carry a box into his car.

The man had a hat on his head, pulled low enough to conceal his face. So going after him for questions wasn't going to happen.

Peter and the man talked for a few seconds before the camera suddenly began to glitch, unexplainably. For a split second the video returned and showed Peter walking into a building before once again going blurry.

When the video cleared up again, Peter didn't show up again.

Because they had proof that Peter was in the building, the police investigated.

The owner of the apartment complex admitted that he saw Peter walk into the building with a man but he didn't see either of them leave.

They didn't find Peter but they did find his backpack and phone in the dumpster near the complex, along with a bag of the clothes Peter had been wearing.

Needless to say, no one thought Peter had run away after that.

Unfortunately, the man in the video was wearing a hat and sunglasses so no one could identify him.

An amber alert was placed out for Peter.

Unfortunately, there were dozens of missing teen cases in New York, so the possibilities of Peter being found right away was very low.

Meanwhile, May could barely sleep or eat with all the anxiety and fear in her. She couldn't even focus on her job.

She just wanted Peter back.

* * *

Tony was sitting on a couch in the living room, cradling his baby in his arms while the morning news was playing on the TV.

As Peter was held against Mr. Stark's chest, the man pressed kiss after kiss onto his little face.

Every once in a while, Tony would do this. Sit both of them down on either the couch or his bed, hold Peter in his arms and kiss his entire face.

For what seemed endless, Mr. Stark would slowly press kisses onto his forehead then his nose then his cheek then repeat the process over and over.

Tony loved kissing his baby, maybe he enjoyed it too much but he loved being able to show Peter how much he loved him. To shower his son with affection, unlike how he had grown up.

Meanwhile, Peter remained as still as a statue.

At first, Peter would try to squirm against the man's gentle affection but that usually ended with Mr. Stark tickling him, and he didn't want a repeat of that. So he just remained still in the man's comforting arms and allowed him to do as he pleased.

Peter really began to despise these moments for various reasons.

Reason One: He hated being cradled. Despite all the days they had spent together, Mr. Stark was still a stranger, and Peter hated that all he could do was just lie in the man's arms, unable to get out or move on his own. He hated having to be carried around everywhere like he was a baby… Well, he technically was but still! It was unfair.

Reason Two: Being kissed by Mr. Stark was uncomfortable. Plus he was constantly doing it. Mr. Stark couldn't go more than five minutes without kissing him. Not that the kisses were bad but that doesn't make it right. If Peter was his actual age it could be considered pedophilia!

Reason Three: All this affection made Peter think about May. Any time Peter had a bad day, May would always make it better by hugging him tight and planting a kiss on his head. _Only One!_ Not two-hundred! Now some stranger was taking that away.

Reason Four…. It actually felt nice. Peter didn't remember much about his own father except grieving him, and Uncle Ben is a really great man but other than that, Peter never knew what a Father's Love was like. and Mr. Stark seemed really insisted on being his Dad.

Suddenly, Tony stopped.

The man didn't do anything, which was strange. Usually after Mr. Stark kissed him, he would say little things such as _"Daddy loves you"_ and such.

Just then, Tony held his baby closer, holding him protectively against his chest. With a small whine, Peter squirmed in the man's hold, kicking his little feet as much as he could.

"Shhh," Tony gently hushed him and then held him tighter against his chest.

Slightly pouting, Peter stopped squirming and allowed himself to be held... again.

Just then, from the TV, the boy could hear the news anchor say;

_**"- high school student, Peter Parker, has gone missing. His aunt says that the boy was returning home from a friend's house when-"**_

_May? May was looking for him?_

The news report was suddenly cut off in the middle of the reporter's sentence, along with Tony releasing a small growl.

Slowly, the boy turned his head to look up at Tony.

The older man's jaw was clenched tightly and he glared hard at the black screen.

Peter was frightened by the dark look on the man's face. A small whine escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

The small noise caused Tony to look away from the TV and down towards his son. The instant he saw Peter, his dark look immediately melted away.

With a smile, Tony gently stroke his baby's soft cheek with his thumb.

"You're so perfect, Peter," he said with a smile, "You're my perfect boy,"

Before Peter could find a good response to that, Tony moved his hand to Peter's small stomach and began tickling him. Despite how hard he resisted, the boy laughed loudly at the action.

"You're my son, Peter," Mr. Stark then whispered, a dark tone in his voice. One that drove shivers across the boy's body, "You're not anyone else's, you're only mine. Do you understand that?"

Peter didn't move or say anything, and he didn't have to.

Tony gently held Peter under his armpits and held his son in front of him. The boy's little legs dangled in the air as Mr. Stark looked straight into his brown eyes.

Peter didn't know what to expect, what was the man doing? Did he expect Peter to say something? To nod his head? Could he even do that?

After a few seconds, Tony smiled and pressed a gentle kiss onto his son's cheek.

"You belong with me," the man whispered in his ear.

Peter shivered, wondering if the man meant to say _"You belong __to_ _me,"_

He wondered how much more he could take before he breaks.

* * *

**So sorry that I've been MIA lately people.**

**I hope this makes up for it.**

**Also so sorry for the crappy ending. I had meant to make this chapter longer but that would have taken me longer to write.**


End file.
